


Across the Internet

by MomoMouat97



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Across the Internet, Alternate Universe, California, Cancer Survivors, F/M, Falling in love Online, Lemon, New York, Online Cancer Support, Online Dating, explicit - Freeform, meeting online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMouat97/pseuds/MomoMouat97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel never thought that you could fall in love with just words and pictures, but that was before she met him. She would do anything to make him smile again, and that's just what she decides to do. But does he feel the same about her when she shows up across the country from her home at his door one day? AU. LEMON. Only TFIOS Lemon on this site, I believe. Cannon pairing, AxH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Internet

Hazel furiously taps her foot, blowing out exasperated breaths as the plane slowly descends closer and closer to the ground, nearly bouncing in her seat. Ignoring the annoyed glares she is getting from the other passengers with the misfortune to be sitting within range of her, the girl furiously tries to plan what she is going to say. It takes her a moment to register than the plane has finally come to a stop, only jerking back into awareness once the people around her stand and begin to gather their items.

She leaps to her feet, pushing her way through the crowd without sparing a second glance, unable to wait a moment longer. Once Hazel finally makes it into the actual airport, she takes off, thankful for the fact that the only thing she had brought was her small backpack. She did not think that she could have stood having to wait for her luggage to come out onto the conveyor belt. Her mind is a complete and total mess as she bursts outside, scanning the street for a free taxi to take her to her final destination.

As Hazel grabs the attention of a waiting driver, she takes in her surroundings. Never before had she stepped a single foot into New York City, and she honestly hadn't planned to either. In fact, she doesn't even understand what compelled her to jump up and leave her life in California in an instant, until she thinks of him again. Less than 12 hours ago, she was sitting in front of her computer, talking to him, as she had pretty much every free moment that she'd had the past few years. They had met over an online site for cancer survivors, and they just had an instant connection. They both shared the same views about it, and spent countless hours chatting and laughing until they cried, helping each other as they struggled to recover from their fights. And somewhere in between the pain and the support, Hazel fell for him. Hard. Every time that she thought about him, her heart started to pound and she felt as if she could fly. It took her about a year to realize her own feelings, and when she did she cried for days. How could you fall for somebody you have only seen pictures of before? She had no idea, but she also knew that what she felt was completely genuine.

Tossing her bag into the backseat, she hands a slip of paper to the driver. "Can you get me there as fast as you can?" Glancing back at her, he nods, turning back to the front to put the address into his GPS. It takes a few seconds, but then the cost flashes onto the screen. "That's fine," Hazel interrupts him as he opens his mouth to confirm that the amount was okay. "If you can get me there by noon, I'll tip you heavily."

He raises his eyebrows at her, but does not say a word, just glances at his watch before turning quickly onto the road. Eleven o'clock. An hour should do it, she hopes. Turning her head to take in the scenery, she is soon mesmerized by the chaos that is New York City. She had thought that San Diego was loud and busy enough, but her hometown came nowhere close to the hustle and bustle of the city. Everywhere that Hazel looks, she can see people. Thousands of them. Huge apartment complexes loom over them, hundreds of feet into the sky. It's a bit overwhelming for her, and she feels very small as they quickly shoot in and out of traffic.

As she continues her journey, her heart starts to pound in anticipation. It just didn't feel real to her that she was finally going to meet him, and he didn't even know that she was coming. Dimly, she thinks that it was kind of stupid for her to just up and come and visit without notifying him, but she just couldn't take it anymore. His comment last night about feeling too alone and just needing a big, warm hug made her jump into action, buying last minute tickets to New York to do just that.

Hazel hopes he will be pleased. She doesn't know what she will do if he isn't.

The taxi stops in front of a modest looking apartment building, about eight stories high and painted a pale shade of blue. Hazel can see people sitting and talking on a few of the porches, some families and some of couples. Her eyes flicker to the apartment on the seventh floor, far right, knowing that was where he was. She knows that he is not working today, and has no plans. He has to be in there. He just has to.

Hazel deftly pays the taxi driver, no doubt screwing herself out of a lot of extra money, but in this moment, not caring one fucking bit. She mutters a quick thank you, gripping her bag tightly in her hands as she shuts the car door behind her. Oblivious to the wave of the driver as he makes a turn back onto the main street, she walks determinedly towards the front entrance of the building.

As she waits for the elevator to come down to the main lobby, she is still thinking about what the fuck she is going to say, becoming more and more panicked and doubtful as the doors open for her. After pushing the button to the seventh floor, she sinks to the ground, rubbing her hands over her face and moaning softly. "What am I doing?" she asks herself. "Am I insane?"

'No,' Hazel thinks, staring up at the ceiling. 'I am in love.'

She takes a deep breath as the doors open, staring at the open space before biting her lip and slowly marching out. When the doors shut, and the elevator is called back down, she thinks, "This is it. No going back now. It's going to be fine."

The faint noise of MCR's second album penetrates the hallway, and it's coming from his apartment. He's definitely home. Swallowing back her nerves, she walks confidently towards the only door on the left, knocking three times on it before she can change her mind. The moment has finally come, and she still has no idea what she is going to say. Well, she knows what she wants to do, but she still has no idea if he wants to as well. She hopes he does. An old fantasy of him kissing her furiously against the wall flits into her mind, and she flushes softly before breathing deeply.

Suddenly, the door opens, and he's finally there, in all his glory.

Hazel's eyes snap to Augustus' face, hungrily taking in every minute detail about him. How his lips are fuller on the bottom than the top. His adorable little scar above his right eyebrow from when he fell out of bed as a kid, directly onto his dresser. How he stands with his weight slightly more on his healthy left leg than his scarred right one, and how his skin is the perfect color, a mix between tan and ivory. As she stares at him she sees the little things she loves about him, like his unruly, short and choppy black hair and his electric blue eyes that seemed to be watching her in his photos. He still has his muscular body that made her moan when she first saw a picture of him in his swimsuit, even though he is wearing a cut off tank top right now, and jean shorts that cover far more than what she would have liked.

Augustus' mouth falls open in shock as he looks at Hazel, no doubt recognizing her from the photos that they had exchanged over the years. He whispers her name softly, almost in disbelief as she stands there fidgeting nervously, twisting her hair in her hands. Neither one of them moves, simply standing there taking in the other person for the first time. It feels like hours later when Gus makes the first move, reaching out a shaking hand to gently run it down her cheek, applying more pressure when he seems to realize that she is, indeed, standing there in front of him, across the country from her home.

"W-what? How..." he trails off as he gives her a look of wonder, his blue eyes sparkling even in the dim light of the hallway. He can't seem to take his eyes off her, and she blushes furiously, looking down under his gaze. She looks up shyly at him, wondering what he thought about her. She hoped he thought she was as perfect as he was to her. "I'm here to give you that hug," Hazel says softly, looking at him seriously before a huge smile breaks out over her face. "and to tell you I love you, because I didn't want to tell you with a computer screen between us."

She inhales in shock as that last part comes rushing out. Oh man, what the fuck did she just say? This was not part of the plan at all! Standing there, she is panicking now, becoming more and more nervous as he continues to stand there without moving. "I-I'm sorry, I guess I should just go-" Before she can even finish her train of thought, Gus surges forward, wrapping his long, strong arms around her and pulling her to him.

"Oh!" Hazel gasps, lacing her own arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach all the way up there. She was not a short girl at five and a half feet, but he had to be over six himself. Closing her eyes, she breathes in deeply, inhaling as Augustus presses his cheek to the top of her head, tightening his arms around her as they stand in his open door. "I love you too, I do." His heart is pounding underneath his shirt, and she can feel it beating away on her cheek as they embrace. She has never felt more at peace. She is finally home. Any bit of anxiousness that she had at him not returning her feelings is gone, replaced by pure desire. All for him.

Finally, they break apart, but when she moves to step away, he reaches down to take her hand, seeming to refuse to let go of her, like he thought she would disappear if he did. She flushes with pleasure as he holds her tightly, gesturing his free arm in an invitation to come on inside. Flashing a smile up at him, Hazel nods in relief, squeezing his hand just as tightly as they shut the door and head into his modest apartment. His decoration is simple and cozy, with a style that seems to suit him just right. It is not overly clean, but not a complete mess either, which she can appreciate. They slowly walk together into a larger room with a medium sized television and a soft, fluffy white couch across from it. She sits down on the couch as Gus heads into the kitchen.

"Root beer?" he calls back to her, his head in the fridge. She smiles widely and calls back, "You remembered!" Shutting the refrigerator, he walks back towards her with a crooked grin on his face, obviously pleased with himself. She feels a flutter in her lower stomach as their hands touch while she takes the can of soda, filling her with so much happiness that she feels as if she could burst. He takes a seat next to her on the couch, with little to no space between the two young adults as they sit in comfortable silence for a moment.

He breaks the silence after a few moments. "Wow. I just can't seem to grasp onto the fact that you are actually here," he reaches out and brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear, making her heart sing out in glee. "It seems like all of my dreams just suddenly came true the moment I realized it was you at the door."

Hazel smiles brightly up at him, reaching down and boldly grabbing Gus' hand. "I couldn't stay away any longer. I needed to see you, to be with you. Our conversations weren't enough anymore." He seems to agree with her, clasping his fingers with hers as they look into each other's eyes. They lost track of the time as they talked and talked and talked, conversation flowing easily between the two. It seemed that their chemistry online was also real in person, and they just couldn't get enough of each other.

It was almost dusk by the time they took a break from talking, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes and grinning like absolute fools. Augustus wraps an arm carelessly around her. "So, are you staying somewhere?" Hazel swears, her hands coming up to her head in panic. "Fuck, I forgot to do that, I wasn't expecting to be here for so long. Crap!"

He turns her to face him, his face serious. "I was asking because I was wondering if you would like to just stay here with me? I mean," Gus adds quickly, "if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine, don't worry!" Hazel presses a hand over his mouth, looking into his eyes as she nods in relief, glad that was out of the way. Something seems to pass between the two, and his eyes darken as she bites her lip, darting down to look at them before meeting her eyes again. He seems to be asking her for permission to do something, and before she can say anything, his lips are on hers, softly at first, and then fierce and passionate.

She closes her eyes as he takes her bottom lip in between his own, sucking gently and sensually as she presses herself closer to him. Sliding her arms around his neck, she runs them gently through her hair as his tongue slides across her lips, opening her own in response. Hazel can feel herself blushing, and her heart is racing as he breaks away from her lips to kiss down her neck. Suddenly, Gus stops, looking up at her, his silent question obvious. She rolls her eyes, nodding her head as she wraps her arms back around his waist. As he stands up, she wraps her legs around him as well, her stomach fluttering as Augustus carries her into a room which can only be his bedroom.

The lights are just bright enough for her to see his face as he lays her gently on her back in the middle of his bed. She turns her head around to take in his red comforter and his crème colored walls covered from ceiling to floor in posters of various bands, movies, and skaters. It suits him perfectly. Hazel rolls her head back to face Augustus, and smiles coyly as he bends over her again. Moaning, she kisses him eagerly, arching her back in an effort to get even closer to him. She can feel herself getting wet, and all she can think about is how much she wants him right now.

Gus breaks away from her mouth to gently nudge her shirt up enough for her to yank it over her head, and sucks a path up from her bellybutton to the bottom of her bra. To save him the struggle, she reaches underneath her to unclasp it, shivering as he slowly peels it off of her desire soaked skin. Hazel blushes deeply as he takes her in, and her eyes flutter shut as a whimper escapes her lip while he dips his head to trace her nipple with his tongue. As he gently closes his lips around her, she cries out faintly, running her hands through her hair as his other hand gently massages her breasts. As her legs wrap around his waist, she feels something hard twitching against her thigh, and the realization of what it is makes her whimper again.

She opens her eyes as he pauses for a moment, reaching for Gus' shirt and helping him pull it off of his body. She eyes his muscles hungrily, licking her lips as she pushes him back onto the bed. Taking her time, she unbuckles his belt, slowly pulling his shorts off to find that he is not wearing underwear. Flashing him a feral grin, Hazel wraps her hand around his cock, feeling him shudder and jerk up towards her. Her hand is dwarfed by the sheer size of him, and she feels an ache where she wants him to go. As she moves slowly up and down, she leans in close enough to taste him, and his answering moan is enough to give her the confidence to take him into her mouth.

She gags, trying to fit all of him inside of her without success, and so she settles with sucking on just over half. As she builds up speed, Augustus' moans become louder and louder, and her arousal grows more and more. When he begins to tense up, he breathes at her to stop, which she does, letting him slide out of her mouth gradually as she looks up at him. Hazel flutters her eyelashes at him as he flips them over, kissing his way to the border of her shorts. A lazy smile graces her lips as she lets her head fall backward, letting Gus pull them down with her panties in one swell swoop. When he ducks his head down there to kiss her, Hazel jerks up in surprise and cries out, squirming as he explores where she wants him most.

Her breasts heave in time with her breaths as he sucks and kisses and licks at every available space, finally slipping two long fingers into her, causing her hips to jerk up. He uses one hand to hold her steady as he starts to fuck her with his hand, never looking up from his meal between her legs. A shudder passes over her and she screams out as she climaxes, and goes limp as he finishes down below. Hazel opens her eyes to see him ripping open a condom, biting her lip as he rolls it over his cock, anticipating the feel of it inside of her.

She holds him tight as he crawls up over her once more. There are no more barriers between the two survivors, and she can feel him brushing against her lips as their chests heave together. The nerves are long gone, and she can't wait to have him. Hazel trails her hands to his waist to pull him closer as he slowly pushes inside of her, their eyes locked together as he slides all of the way inside. Her head falls back in ecstasy, and Gus takes the chance to suckle her breasts some more as he slowly pulls out and pushes back inside. The feeling of being full to bursting causes her to moan in pleasure, and she wraps her legs around him to try to get even closer. As his speed increases, their moans and grunts of pleasure get louder and louder. Without breaking stride, Augustus falls backward, pulling her on top of him without pulling out.

Hazel takes a moment to get adjusted before she slowly raises herself up, sinking back down at an agonizingly slow pace. Gus places his hands on her hips, helping her as she fucked him, letting her choose the tempo. She rides him hard and fast, bending down over him so that her large globes were accessible to him, which he eagerly accepts. The feeling of his mouth on her breast, his cock deep inside of her, and his pelvic bone grinding on her clit is too much for her, and she shudders as she comes, not halting her pace until she comes down from it.

She lifts herself off of him, turning so she is on her hands and knees on his bed, wiggling her ass at him as he quickly stands up. Gus places his leg on the bed next to her as he lines himself up with her, pushing into her suddenly and hard. Hazel cries out, falling forward onto the bed before reaching behind her and grabbing his hands. He wastes no time in fucking her, nibbling on her back and neck as he pounds into her furiously. His release is coming fast, and he is determined to make her see stars when it finally does. Releasing one of her hands, he reaches down to where they are connected, finding her little nub and circling it furiously, making her scream as she clamped down on his member. Groaning, he stills inside of her, panting as his orgasm envelops him.

They both moan as he pulls out, disposing of the used latex before he crawls back into her waiting arms, wrapping himself up in her. They do not know what tomorrow might bring, but as long as they are together, they feel whole again. Augustus is everything Hazel wanted and more, and she has never felt as happy as she did falling asleep naked in his bed.


End file.
